Insanity Burns
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: Hisokakisses ! Read to find out, minna-san! ENJOY!
1. The Request

STUPIDITY  
  
__________  
  
~*BunjyGuM_Boy*~  
  
Cute little fic about hisoka and illumi…. Neat… let's see! Read and review!!! ^*0*^  
  
Disclaimer: HunterXHunter is not mine… only the demented clown that looks so much like Hisoka… bwahahah!!  
  
______________________________________@@_______________________________  
  
Hisoka started the day nicely… for him that is. He terrified an old woman by just simply grinning at her, He seduced Machi as he stepped inside the new headquarters of the gineiryodan, he followed Gon and Killua… he greeted them… asked them to fight… pulled his cards out then told them that he was only joking!!  
  
Now, he was resting on a large oak tree. Looking for another prey…  
  
"Ah! I pretty lady… hihi… what luck."  
  
He jumped off the old tree and made the lady stop by laughing really loud.  
  
"Hellooo… wanna play with me?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Aw… you hiding something, miss? Why don't you look at me? Hmmm?"  
  
"!!!"  
  
"Huh? *yawn* you're boring me… how about giving me a sweet smile or a cute little kiss? Ne?"  
  
"Are you sure about that? Sir?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I'm willing…"  
  
*raised an eye brow* "Pardon me? You have a lo-…"  
  
The sexy magician was cut short by the kiss of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen… he tried to kill her but her force was great. Infact, he was pushed to the ground…. When he took hold of her face, his cute, puny, eyes started to get big as saucers… he tried to push her away out of disgust because….  
  
"ARGHHH!!!! Illumi Zoldic!!!!"  
  
*panting* "Hahaha…. That'll teach you a lesson, demented one!"  
  
"Are you nuts! If someone saw us doing that very faint blush you're going to be in for it!"  
  
"HA! As if you can do it!!!"  
  
"My friend, between you and my reputation,,, I-…I-…."  
  
"Well?"  
  
*sighsigh* "I have'ta choose you."  
  
"BWAHAHAH!!!! 100 points!"  
  
*demented smile* "Wait, Illumi. Why are you wearing 'that'?"  
  
"Huh? Ow… *blush* er- …"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm going to … a party."  
  
"Excuse me? Wearing an elephant, a very loose 'women's' outfit shirt and a spider-man cap?"  
  
"WAHAHAA!!!!" SD form  
  
*freaked out* "NA-NANI?! What's your problem?"  
  
"Hisoka! Come with me!!!"  
  
SD "no."  
  
"I'll give you free passes in Killua's room!"  
  
SD "no…"  
  
"Ah! SD I'll buy you new sets of cards…"  
  
thinks "no…"  
  
"HISOKA! Ha!! I know! hugs hiso-kun's head… If you don't come with me, I'll remember to kiss you harder and I'll be sure to bring a camcorder and camera when that happens!"  
  
"Eep! *GLARE* Where to, Illumi?"  
  
"HA! I'm going to a club… for women…. And there's an auction!"  
  
"So… you going to find a date? You suck!"  
  
"Dimwit! The auction will be men for women…! Get it?"  
  
"So, why will you be there? Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm blush looking for my sister…. She always gets her fun in auctions. I have'ta get her back."  
  
"Another mission for the very kind brother, ne?"  
  
"Ow! Just come with me… besides, it's quite hard to pretend as you! I told you that it was a pact!"  
  
"Alright…"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Illumiiiii!!! Well?"  
  
"You can't go in like 'that'."  
  
"WHAT?!! Then forget about it… I feel wearing 'this' today."  
  
"No… Hisoka! Can't you wear something else?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Something…er-… ah! Something that's formal?!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hisoka twisted around for several minutes then stopped. All of a sudden his hand was in a pocket from his new suit and another was busy making his hair glitter.  
  
"Whoa! We're hunters but I never heard of such a transformation!!!"  
  
"Tsk…tsk…tsk… Illumi, we're anime hunks! What more can you ask for? Ne?"  
  
"Ow, alright! As long as you can stand every female roaring over you!"  
  
"Nooooo sweat! Wait, before we go, there's something missing. I need shades Illumi. Please…."  
  
"What?!!! You'll make me go back to Kukulu Mt. Just for that??!!"  
  
"Hai… lookie here, luv (glares at the term) I made a pact with you to be me, I repay you with this… you ask me to change, so I did… now that I need the shades…" SD *sniffsniff*  
  
"Ah!!! Shit! Fine! Wait here…."  
  
AFTER 10 MINUTES,,,,  
  
"Hiso-chan!"  
  
"Hey! How come you're fast?"  
  
"I learned I.T. for 4 minutes then I still had to find your shades in Mike's stomach…."  
  
"Er- this isn't sticky right?"  
  
"Nope…."  
  
"So…. What's I.T.?"  
  
"Instant Transmission."  
  
"NANI??!!! That's from Son Goku!"  
  
"Hai… I tricked the old man! Bwahahah!!!! Let's go!"  
  
"Hai…" tuned  
  
  
  
From that moment on, everywhere Hisoka goes, the 'babes' follows. Thus, he makes Illumi his shield… as he uses him to be his date.  
  
"HISOKA!!!! THAT'S IT!!!"  
  
"Why? They're falling for it, don't they?"  
  
"Not that! I don't want to be your fake anymore!"  
  
"Illumi… I'm not gay… I can't make our friendship go to a higher level!"  
  
"BAKA! blush Let's just hurry!!" marches off  
  
"Ha! You're enjoying it, right?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Whuchoo!!! If I know…."  
  
"SHADDAP!!!"  
  
"Illumi, I know you want me!" putting an arm around his 'best friend' (boyfriend?)  
  
"Hisoka! Remember the 'smooch'?! Want to repeat it earlier? I have the camcorder riiggghhhhtttttt here!"  
  
"Kinishinai de kudasai!" nevrmind!  
  
"Good. Ha! Double good!"  
  
"Doshite?"  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Neat-O! Let's go, loverboy!!!"  
  
"Hisoka!!! Behave!"  
  
"Arf…arf… haha!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Be good for chapter two…. Keep those popcorns coming!  
  
  
  
  
  
KUDASAI… I beg yah… review this!!!  
  
  
  
Yup… this chapter and the second one plus…the other chapz!!!!  
  
Thankz!!! 


	2. Auction Hunk!

STUPIDITY  
  
__________  
  
~*BunjyGuM_Boy*~  
  
  
  
sooo…. Feel comfy and Review this chapter!!!  
  
Warning: All the events may be categorized as stupidity! Just take it from the title and the story will explain everything. (",)  
  
PARING: Hisoka X Illumi (fluffy… they are best of friends, yah know…)  
  
GENRE: with a title like that, you know it's yah…  
  
RATING: you rate it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~~~  
  
~  
  
"Where could she be?!"  
  
"Hehey! Keep your cool, Illumi…"  
  
"Wait! You're not helping me!! You have been flirting with every woman you see!! Are you Yohji Kudou?!"  
  
"Hell, no! I'm better…"  
  
"Then, if you're better… then you should be better in being a detective! FIND MY SISTER!!"  
  
"Jeeperz! Fine! Here little girly Zoldic!! Here girl!!" POW!!  
  
"Illumi!! Why'd you do that?!!"  
  
"My sister isn't a cat!! Find her by looking!!! Hisoka!"  
  
"Okay…okay… snickersnicker you look so cute!!" wink  
  
"Grrr!!!!" blushblushblushblush  
  
  
  
Illumi and Hisoka spent their time together like cats and dogs… a very demented, sexy dog and a fragile yet deadly cat.  
  
"Hisoka!"  
  
"Illumi…" smile  
  
"Hisoka!!!" glare  
  
"Illumi…" glares back…then laughs  
  
"HISOKA." shows pins  
  
"Whoa…whoa… you're getting too hot about this sister thing? Something's up with this?"  
  
"Yah… sits on the nearest corner she's really not gone…. I was the reason why she's well… lost. Literally."  
  
"Huh? Expound."  
  
"Hisoka…"  
  
"I won't say anything… nor react if it's funny."  
  
"She's not a Zoldic… Killua knew that… they were starting to have a love that's not brotherly anymore… so, I told her. She freaked… then Killua told me he hates me."  
  
"Uh… Illumi… are you- crying?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Why? Oh please! Don't tell me Killua-"  
  
"Hai… tears fall he never said anything… even when we fight and he gets wounded… he'll never say 'I hate you' in my face."  
  
  
  
Hisoka looked at his friend for a very long time. He studied him from head to foot. Yah… if he was a she, he'd sure be pretty.  
  
"I don't believe you, Lumlum-chan! You're a hard-killing assassin but still, you have a very sensitive heart!"  
  
"Oi, Hiso-chan! She's still my sister and he's my Zoldic brother… I can't loose them both!"  
  
"Don't be such a gloom, Lum! Let's just find your sister and your brother will realize what he did. In fact, he might be having his half-heart stories shared with his er- simple minded friend right now. thinks: I can't believe that I'm saying this!  
  
"Hisoka.. you surpirse me!"  
  
"Tee-hee… surprise..surprise…! Now, don't be a lady that you are and stand- up!"  
  
"Hiso… can I tell you somethin'?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"My sister isn't here."  
  
"NANI?!! ILLUMI!!!!"  
  
"Yah… and I made you change your wardrobe for you to be included in the-…"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Hisoka… paging Mr. Hisoka…your up next in the auction line!"  
  
"Hn. Say no more."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hisoka walked towards the announcer… of course the lady immediately blushed. He asked and the girl pointed towards the stage.  
  
"Okay, ladies of the club! Our next guest is a hunter! reads from the paper that Illumi signed for Hisoka ^0^ He's 28 years old… single… available and you'll see for yourself! Hisoka! Come on out!!"  
  
  
  
From the moment he stepped out of the curtains, every living organism stopped what they were doing just to see who the gorgeous man was. All the ladies in the club just started to bid while Hisoka…. Started to work his charms.  
  
LADIES  
  
"44,000 genies!!"  
  
"Have it a 70,000!!"  
  
"10,000 genies!!!"  
  
"Make that a quadruple!"  
  
"I bet a 80,000 genies!"  
  
"Ohooo…"  
  
  
  
OTHER PEOPLE  
  
"I say, who is that man?"  
  
"He's name is Hisoka!"  
  
"Guess what! He has beaten the four hunk-a-hunk boys… namely Aya, Yohji, Ken and the adorable Omi!"  
  
"He's starting to gain on Kenchin, Sanasuke and Enishi!"  
  
"Bwahahah!!! Do you think that if Marron Glace, Carrot Glace, Mais Triumph, Shalnark, Kuroro Rucilful, Minamino Shuichi, Yusuke Urameshi, and all of 'em were here, would tey beat this *drool* guy??"  
  
"No, man! he's incredible, man!"  
  
"Oh My God!!! He's gaining on Shuldich, Nagi Naoe, Brad Crawford and Farfello! Ha!!! And Gohan too!!!"  
  
  
  
"And they say that Ginei Ryodan is a secret group! I can't believe he did this without any hesitations! He must be really sugar high right now… "  
  
"112,000 genies!"  
  
"Double it!!"  
  
  
  
"Oi?! Poor Hiso-chan! I better make a way here…"  
  
  
  
"169,000 genies!"  
  
"174,000genies!!"  
  
"200,000 genies!"  
  
"Uh!"  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
  
  
"Whoa! If I don't act quickly… Hisoka…"  
  
"230,000"  
  
  
  
"Hahah!!! Am I this irresistible?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"1 million genies!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know! is she serious?"  
  
"Well… that's a little out of my league!"  
  
  
  
announcer "Eh? Um… miss? Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai… I mean, yes!"  
  
"Alright… any more bidders? Ma'am… sir? Any more?"  
  
"…"  
  
"!!!"  
  
"???"  
  
"Okay! Hisoka… SOLD TO THE 1 MILLION Genies bidder!!!"  
  
  
  
"Can we even touch him?"  
  
"Oww… I wanna hug him!"  
  
"How about an autograph?!"  
  
"Ladies, a wink… will it settle everything?"  
  
"Wait!! Wait!! I'm just getting my camera!"  
  
"Okaaayyyyy…. winkposesmilesmirkposewinkwinkpose….wavewaveposesmilewink  
  
  
  
After lots of… er- commotion, Hisoka made his way through the announcer… he inquired from the announcer on what exactly will he do with the highest bidder…  
  
"Well, sir. You will have to do everything that she wants for the whole week. We have a contract that you did sign."  
  
thinks: ILLUMI!!! "Hai… where can I find this damsel? Hmm?"  
  
"Backstage, sir."  
  
"Thanks… miss?"  
  
"Neon… Neon Nostrad."  
  
"Riggghhttt…. And you are how old?"  
  
"I'm not your age, Hisoka-san. Ta-tah!"  
  
stupidly waves.  
  
  
  
Hisoka half-heartedly waited for Illumi before he met with the woman who's going to torture him for a whole week.  
  
"I really can't believe I did this for him! Well… *shrug* we are best of friends… but this is out of line!!!"  
  
  
  
"True… that's why let's go!"  
  
"Huh? Illumi?! Che…"  
  
"Aw… Hisoka. Arigatou gazaimasu."  
  
"Alright…alright… don't go all puppy with me… now, bye-bye Lum-chan."  
  
"Doshite?"  
  
"Ha! Didn't you hear the 1 million genies bidder!"  
  
"Talk about auctios! You're like stolen goods by Ginei Ryodan! Hahah!!"  
  
"Fun..fun… g 'bye Illumi… see you next week, ne?"  
  
"Why wait?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can't you get it?!"  
  
"Okay… I'm lost, Zoldic."  
  
  
  
"You're spending one whole week with me!"  
  
"BAHWHAAAHAHAHAH!!!!"  
  
"Hay…. Say something!"  
  
"I can't believe you bet that much for me! Why?"  
  
"I brought you that trouble… I got you out!"  
  
"Why put me in that first? To punish the demented clown again?" gringrin  
  
"No… just for fun." ^0^  
  
"HAI… to tell you the truth, you're more demented than I!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Illumi and Hisoka walked away from the whole convention. Hisoka had to pretend that he and Illumi were clicking… then again, just for the fun of it all. Up to the nearest town, Illumi had to pretend as a girl.  
  
"Hey… thumbs-up, Lum. You can stop the faking now."  
  
"I still can't, Hiso."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Whatever you say…"  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hisoka… why were you so good to me… in the hunter exams?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I'm askin' you a very important question, Hisoka."  
  
"I liked…."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I liked… you're nen." SD  
  
"…" SD glare  
  
"Oi! Come on, Illumi! We've been friends more for a long time… more than the time the hunter examinations started."  
  
"I know… but, you told me not to get close to you."  
  
"I remember…"  
  
  
  
"So why?"  
  
"Illumi…"  
  
"Hisoka! I need to know the reason… it bothers me."  
  
"I needed to talk to someone… yo! This bemused jester is a sociable person too. Hihihi!"  
  
"Sure…sure… but I still need to know!"  
  
  
  
"Sheesh!!! Alright… my best friend was there… we were the first two people down the tower… I just can't do all the BWAAHAHHA… HIHIHI and al the 'Ewans' down there! You were near… it's like you have the best gift right beside you, yet you never open it."  
  
"I'm a best gift?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
  
  
Hisoka looked then walked forward. He was smiling happily as he closed his tiny eyes. He thought about the whole day. First, he was doing his 'usual' scares… then at the end, he made many good deeds!  
  
  
  
"Hisoka…stop."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You're going the wrong way."  
  
"What? I'm going to my hotel!"  
  
"You're coming with me. You're my er- put it this way… date?!"  
  
"Ow… *nod nod nod*"  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Well…what do you want me to do? Juggle things? Play cards? Make some pyra- …"  
  
  
  
Without any pause, Illumi pressed his lips on Hisoka's. He didn't make him fall nor clicked a certain camera just to make him panic.  
  
The red-haired bishonen didn't react anymore… the black-haired beauty just touched his face ever so slowly and motionlessly.  
  
"Hisoka… SD why are you so stiff?!!"  
  
"Why, Illumi. Have you got no manners?"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Do not display your love in public." *gringringrin*  
  
"Hiso… do not take that kiss in the wrong way."  
  
"Illumi no baka! Why should I?"  
  
"Hn. That blush on your face says so…"  
  
"HA! That stupid flush on YOUR face says something too."  
  
"But ever since we were kids we used to…"  
  
"Yah… I know. Illumi! You should know better that that was out of curiosity!"  
  
"Well… blush how about inside that boat!"  
  
"YOU GRABBED ME!"  
  
"WE WERE PLAYING!"  
  
"I WASN'T HAVING ANY FUN! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU DROPPED INFRONT OF ME, ZOLDIC!"  
  
"HA! TOO BAD YOU DON'T HAVE A SURNAME HISOKA!"  
  
"GREAT!!! This isn't our topic!" SD  
  
SD "I know! you started everything! Besides… you should be following me!"  
  
"I don't believe you! You got me into this… now your accusing me for-"  
  
Yet, another kiss… this time, Illumi pushed Hisoka to the nearest grassy area…  
  
"Stop it!!"  
  
"Does this mean anything to you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good."  
  
"We've been talking to each other about this… we never said that we were gay or anything, right?"  
  
"No… this is just… well, for fun."  
  
"Hai… but I don't feel like-…"  
  
Illumi pressed harder… Hisoka was glaring but returning the er- stupid fun they were having.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to play, Illumi."  
  
"Iie… you must follow me… auction boy."  
  
"Is that it? You're going to trade the respect you have for your best friend for this?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
2 B CONTINUED///////////// 


	3. Catch of the Day!

STUPIDITY  
  
__________  
  
~*BunjyGuM_Boy*~  
  
Neat? No… yes… maybe?! THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW!!! Before you proceed in reading this chapter, may I please request for you to REVIEW first… as a comment for the second chapter… then,,, after reading this… REVIEW AGAIN!!! NO NEED?! WHY NOT?!!! You have to!!! You must!!! Why? Because you like this fic and you'll dream about this… yah!yah!! for real!!!  
  
  
  
Go on… do it!!! NOW!!!!! I'll wait…  
  
**********************************************************  
  
***************************************************  
  
****************************************  
  
HURRY!!!!! DO IT!!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
*******************  
  
ILLUMI AND HISOKA'LL KISS AND YOU'LL MISS IT… IF YOU DON'T REVIEW,,, NOOOOWWWW!!!!  
  
************  
  
******  
  
***  
  
*  
  
I GAVE YOU FAIR CHANCES… THIS COSMIC LINE'LL START TO GO BACK… BY THEN… I HOPE YOU REVIEW ALREADY….  
  
*  
  
***  
  
******  
  
************  
  
******************  
  
DO YOU EVEN LIKE TO THINK?! REVIEW IT… DON'T CHALLENGE ME…. ^0^  
  
*******************************  
  
*****************************************  
  
****************************************************  
  
YOU ARE WASTING PRECIOUS TIME HERE, BUD! DO IT!!! DO IT!!! C'MON… DON'T BE A SOURPUSS!!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
So… here goes nothin'! Enjoy people….  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
_________________________  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hisoka-san."  
  
Nod… nod …nod  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"… …."  
  
"…,,.."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Hiso-chan… I really did'n-…"  
  
"Lumlum-san… just,,, drop the damn subject, okay?"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
  
  
The two…er- insane creatures of the dark headed for a small coffee shop to have a very late dinner/ snack. Both men sat on opposites sides… no conversations transpired for the whole eating time.  
  
Hisoka glances once in a while… vice-versa for Illumi.  
  
Illumi thinks: "I don't get this! We've been friends since the moons aligned, yet he still seems far away!! Gosh… how I hate him now… my father and mother made a house in Kukulu Mt. after 3rd grade. Yah… it was hard separating from him. I even looked for him inside the whole campus just to say goodbye; I never found him. Why? Why?!! Because…"  
  
Hisoka thinks: "Because he never said anything! He just looked for me… ha… I hid behind the woods! Students were not supposed to be in nor even near it. Huh? Who were my parents, you ask? I never knew them… only the Zoldic's know. When I was born… nah! Forget it… I'm not in the mood to think about this… as I was saying, the Zoldic's were the ones who raised and taught me everything… including nen."  
  
Illumi: "I didn't think he'll take it that hard. That's why when Killua found Gon, I got jealous… coz my parents never gave me the same freedom to be with Hisoka. The kissing thing? Truly… it meant nothing. Ever since we were young, we do that… yah… insane, crazy, mad, psychotic, demented… whatever it is you want!! It's all for fun… repeat… All. For. Fun… unless…"  
  
Hisoka: "Unless he meant something else with those dumb kisses of his… ha! I think it's a Zoldic tradition. Illumi does it to me… Miruki with his er- dolls… both genders… let's see,,, hmm.. ah! Killua with Gon! But I think he's trying to refrain because the simple minded little Freecs got a little freaked out. BWAHAHHAHA!!! Yet…"  
  
Illumi: "Yet Hisoka was and IS really different. When I first kissed him, he reacted with a simple raise of the brow. He paused comprehended it then he said,…"  
  
"And I love you…"  
  
  
  
Illumi's head shot upwards… did he hear it? Hisoka DID say it outloud.  
  
"Hisoka?" faint blush  
  
"Argh!!! Illumi!! Did you forget all about it?"  
  
"Um… it seems that I have… what?"  
  
"Tsk… when you were about to leave, we had a blood pact… and since you were already trained in the skills of nen, your nen transferred to me. Well, some of it… then whenever you think of me, and you talk to me… I hear you…"  
  
"Hai!! smile but I don't hear you… by mouth nor thoughts."  
  
"True… true…"  
  
  
  
After paying for their food… Hisoka's treat because of the auction thing, both took a U-turn to the hotel where Hisoka stays.  
  
"I NEED MY CLOTHES!!! I'M NOT GOING TO WAKE-UP, SLEEP, EAT, WALK IN THESE CLOTHES!!!"  
  
"HISOKA!!!! WE HAVE CLOTHES OF YOU IN THERE!!!!"  
  
SD "I NEED MY FAVORITE SHAMPOO, MY SCENTED SOAP, MY BODY LOTION, MY HUNTERXHUNTER TOWEL, MY-…"  
  
"SD "SHUT-UP!!!!"  
  
Both of then fought as chibi little demons…  
  
~~~~~  
  
~~  
  
~~~~  
  
~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~  
  
After 20 minutes…  
  
"Can we go now?!"  
  
"Ha! Since I have a black eye now, I can't present myself to the public like this!!!"  
  
"Hisoka!! I have 2 black eyes!! What do you expect my mother would say!"  
  
"I expect her to say that her son is a dimwit!"  
  
"AHRGGGHHH!!! THAT'S IT! I'M NOT A DIMWIT!"  
  
  
  
Er-… after 20 MORE minutes….  
  
"Did you get everything?"  
  
"Yah… er- ayyyyiii!!!! WAIT!!"  
  
"WHAT? WHAT?!!"  
  
"My super-duper extra dose of nen permz!!! I almost forgot the everyday supplement that I need!"  
  
"Hisoka! Nen Perms?! That's what you use for your hair?"  
  
"DUHH!! Yes…"  
  
  
  
pause…  
  
"By the way… what was your hair color back in junior high?"  
  
"Doshite? We weren't together anymore… we met when we were in college, right?"  
  
"Hai… I just wanted to know…" sweatdrop  
  
"Wait a darn minute… there's a catch here, right?!"  
  
"Hisoka… I .."  
  
"HA! I knew it!!! You forgot what I looked like!!! How dare you!" glareglareglare  
  
EXPLANATION: "since this is a stupid fic… it seems that Hisoka is very much attracted to his looks and how others look at him… at this point, his 'bestest' best friend, Illumi, made him upset by not… I repeat, not remembering how he looked like… back in their youth…"  
  
"Hisoka!!! You're starting to get weird!"  
  
"I'm always weird! Unless you never noticed that too!!!"  
  
"Aw, c' mon! don't do this, please…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're near the gate and I don't want my parents seeing you like that."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Coz… coz… you see…-"  
  
"Illumi, my son!!!"  
  
"Er- hi mother… I brought a friend al-"  
  
"Hisoka!!!! kisshugkiss…crycry…hugkisshug..hug tighter… kisskisskiss  
  
"Um… thanks Mrs. Zoldic." sweatdrop x8  
  
"Ow… I missed *sniffsniff* you soooo much, my boy."  
  
"Are you talking to me, mom?"  
  
"No… but of course you are also my boy, Illumi… Hisoka… my, how well you've grown."  
  
"Um… I'm already 23 now… I am supposed to be big, ma'am."  
  
"Baka! I'm talking about nen… henka; impressive!"  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Zoldic."  
  
"Mother… we better get going now…"  
  
"Oh, alright! Don't make your boyfriend uncomfortable!"  
  
"MOTHER! HE'S NOT-"  
  
"Illumi no baka…baka…baka…!!! Male friend is what I mean!!"  
  
both sweatdrops  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
"Lum-chan… this place never changed for the past 3 years…"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
  
  
"ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?!!!" Illumi jumped on the ceiling… Hisoka just stood there… in a glaring chibi form.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE, ILLUMI!!!"  
  
"KILLUA?!!!"  
  
"Yes!!! Who else could it be?!!"  
  
"Well… he's my best friend since we were born. So, he has the right to be here."  
  
"So… if he can be here… Gon can be here too!" toothy grin  
  
"Er- no… because mother hates him… and Hisoka is mother's favorite!" sticks tongue out.  
  
  
  
"Hmph! That maniac keeps on stalking Gon! We even met earlier!"  
  
"Wait a minute… speaking of earlier… shouldn't you be in bed? If mother hears about this…"  
  
"If… she will. looks at Hisoka Don't you dare…"  
  
"Nani?" innocent smile  
  
"Ch…"  
  
"Goodnight, Killua."  
  
turns around to Illumi and smiles "Gomen nasai, niisan. I don't hate you. Oyasumi nasai!"  
  
"Huh…O-oyasumi… … nasai."cries  
  
  
  
"Ow… Illumi. Stop it."  
  
cries harder… "He…he loves me… my brother loves me…"  
  
"Illumi… come' er…"  
  
Hisoka placed an arm around his companion and told him many 'stupid' jokes that made him laugh.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hisoka… this'll be our room."  
  
"Na-nani?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Our?… you're are the son here… and you can't sleep in your own room? You have' ta drag me into here too?"  
  
"No…No… this isn't my room." smile  
  
"Then… who's??"  
  
"A nen room."  
  
"Sumimasen?"  
  
"A nen room… Hisoka sweatdrops ow… it's a room that makes your nen stronger…"  
  
"Um… should we care about that?"  
  
"Hisoka! We are going to sleep in here."  
  
"What!! Then… how will WE sleep?!"  
  
"After sleeping here… when you wake-up, your nen will be doubled… then you can come back for Kuroro now."  
  
thinks…grins "Yay…"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Illumi… move over!"  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Wait!! How come we're sharing the same bed? You're sooo rich, yet you don't have an extra 'nen' bed?!"  
  
"Hell yah!"  
  
"How come?!! No fair…"  
  
"Soooryyy for living! But there's really nothing you can do!"  
  
"Why can't we just sleep happily and practice tomorrow, huh?"  
  
"Um… that's a good idea… 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Why? Can't you just get out and open the door and… looks at Illumi… glares no…"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"DOSHITE?!!!"  
  
"Eep…"  
  
  
  
"Illumi… where's the key?!"  
  
"Ahh!!! Miruki has it!!! I-I can't get out of here… I won't be able to make a hole in this wall too!! Only dad and Killua can…"  
  
"Why did you let this happen?!"  
  
"I-I told father… he seems to have forgotten…"  
  
"Call your mother!!! Do something!!!"  
  
"Help me!"  
  
  
  
Spending an hour for escaping, Hisoka's somewhat vacation in the Zoldic mansion was not going firm, fine and folded. His nen cards won't work… bunjy gum wasn't working… he was loosing against a dull wall!  
  
  
  
"Illumi… let's just sleep…"  
  
"Bu-but,.."  
  
"Can you think of something else?"  
  
"Iie.."  
  
"Hai… Komban wa."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
  
  
All was well for the remaining time the boys can get to sleep. Except…  
  
  
  
"Argh… huh? UH! ILLUMI!!! Sto- mfrf…"  
  
Illumi Zoldic was on top of Hisoka… sniffing.  
  
"I-Illumi… your kissing game is getting waaaayyyy too farrrrr…."  
  
*snifflesniffle*  
  
"Aw… your cute and all that but, you're heavy!" *pushpushpushshrugpush*  
  
"Huh? Wah happened?"  
  
"You are on top of me… sniffling! Get off!"  
  
"Soorrryyy… uh."  
  
"Wah! Illumi!"  
  
"Hisoka… it's more comfortable…"  
  
"Not for me, Illumi!"  
  
"Wait… before I go… what is the real color of your hair? Hmm?"  
  
"Tsk! Lum-chan!"  
  
"Please…" *sniffsniff*  
  
"Awww…. My hair color's brown, Illumi."  
  
"Oh!… pretty… "  
  
"Thanks…thanks… just… aw. Illumi!"  
  
*snoresnore…*  
  
"Uh… Hisoka…" smile  
  
"Yah…" *yawnyawn*  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Uh…grin Yah… Illumi, are you okay? do you need something?"  
  
"No… I just wanted to say I love you and make it croossss your mind…"  
  
"Oh… is this the side effect of sleeping in a nen room?"  
  
"No,,,"  
  
"… … …" * -__- *  
  
  
  
Hisoka looked at his associate for the last time that night…. he smiled at the funny thought of how Illumi thinks at twilight and how heavy he is… all in one. He didn't mind… Illumi was special for him… he was one of a kind… he was the best gift sent to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I love you…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~OwArI~ 


	4. Complete Stupid Explanation for dummies ...

This is the EXPLANATION part… I know that some of it was not clear… everything? Ha! BAKA!!! How dare you!!!  
  
  
  
You were joking? Oh, *blushblush* alright… all's forgiven!!  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
If you understood the story… skip this part…  
  
  
  
If you didn't… even a tiny-winy bit of information from it, read this for further understanding.  
  
  
  
WARNING FOR THE WHOLE STORY: "The story was entitled Stupidity… get it? It's supposed to be stupid…  
  
  
  
Hisoka' too good here while Illumi is somewhat more demented than the clown! Their ages are same here though in the anime, Hisoka is much, much older!!"  
  
  
  
"Lesson… well? Nothing… the REAL stupid thing here is the kiss… its suppose to mean nothing… but for those colored nemek brains out there… it WILL really mean something for you!!!"  
  
  
  
"Disclaimer…. Ha! Illumi, his mother, Gon, Killua, the sister… I forgot the name, Ginei Ryodan, other anime characters… are not MINE!!! Hisoka…hmmm….. Hisoka… well, he's not mine too… I know he'll be… in time… I'll have him! BWAHAHAH!!!!"  
  
  
  
"What else… let's see…. … … *thinkthinkthinkscratchthinkpoundpoundpound*… is there more?"  
  
  
  
IF THERE IS, review this story… thank you very much if you do… then leave your e-mail address with your question in the review so I can understand…  
  
  
  
IF THERE ISN'T… your eyes did a hell out of job reading this… reward them by using your precious hands in reviewing.…. OKAY?!  
  
  
  
GOOD….  
  
"Ngayon ang magandang panahon para kalabanin ko ang pinuno… pero makakahalata sila pag umalis ako.. tulungan mo naman ako, hmmm."  
  
"Sige… maskilala naman kita kay Kuroro eh, pero… tandaan mo… may kapalit yan." sticks out tongue   
  
(HXH OVA… FILIPINO DUBBING… HISOKA AND ILLUMI PART!!… WHEN HISOKA ASKED FOR ILLUMI'S HELP AND ILLUMI TRANSFORMED INTO HISOKA… I'm proud to say that I was inspired by this part… the outcome? STUPIDITY!!! ^0^ 


End file.
